senpai_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrificial Bride: Cara's Story Part 13
Revelations "I'll commit suicide." ''Seke breathed. "Seke don't even think about that!" Subaru yelled. "I've been hurting so long...inside it feels so cold...it would be nice to end it all." "No, we will find a way to undo your curse Seke." Cara joined in. '"Ah, yes, don't die, suffer, suffer!"' Kanato appeared. "Kanato you creep! Don't you care about this at all?!" Cara was mad. His face changed again. ''"Of course I do .u. I love Onee-chan...so much." ''He gripped his teddy bear. Seke let out a shakey laugh. "I'll miss you, Kanato-kun..." Laito spoke up. "Seke-chan, let's make a deal. If you wait and see if they can undo your curse, you can be my bride." Seke's expression changed instantly. "R-really...?!" Kanato then became his sadistic self again. ''"Onee-chan, wouldn't you rather suffer with me forever?" Subaru piped up as Seke's face turned 100 shades of red. "Those things can wait. Right now we have to see if Cara can help." Cara gulped. "I know this will be hard, but...Let me drink your blood. It will solidify your fate and get Seke out of hers." Cara took a deep breath. She thought things over in her mind and shuffled her feet. She still had the knife, and she took it out and cut her finger. "...Just....get it over with!" She shoved her finger in Subaru's face. He hesitantly held her hand and opened his mouth slowly. "Hurry up or I'll do it for you." Ayato growled. Rolling his eyes, Subaru licked Cara's bloody finger. She shivered and dropped the knife. Everything around her started to spin. Seke looked like she was having a seizure. She fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. Cara wasn't feeling to good either. Her vision began to blur, her hands were shaking, everything was cold. She fell down with a thud. ************** Cara's eyes fluttered open. She was floating in a pale blue light. But she was not alone, Seke was right beside her. A voice rang out. "Your fate is sealed, mortal girl." '' A great weight seemed to be put on Cara's chest. ''"As for you," ''Seke looked around nervously ''"You are set free." With that, Seke began to fade from the vision. ************ Hours later, the two girls awoke in the parlour. "Welcome back." Ayato smirked. "Are you okay?" Subaru looked very concerned. For the first time in a long time, Seke was not insane. She looked down at her hands, around the room, and at all the faces. "I-I'm free! I'm normal!" Tears of happiness formed in her eyes. Laito rushed over to her and embraced her. "I missed you!" He cried. Kanato sulked in the corner. "Kanato-kun!" She smiled. Kanato switched to his soft side and ran over to her. "Teddy and I love you so much Onee-chan!" Reiji smiled for about the first time in his immortal life. Shuu wasn't sleeping for once, and Ayato showed emotions, which was unheard of. Cara felt a fuzzy feeling and grinned at how all these weirdos finally seemed normal. But she looked over at Subaruand noticed his face was red. "You alright?" She asked. "Um...yes....It's just that....now you're my....." Cara blushed too. "...bride, right?" She fidgeted. Seke giggled. "You don't have to get married just yet! But when you do, I wanna be in charge of everything!" "M-married?!" Cara's blush intensified. "Don't worry....um...I'm not going to suck your blood....that much..." Subaru rubbed his neck nervously. Cara jumped. "What?" "Well...um..." The others all laughed at the two. "As long as I keep this freakin knife, I guess I'm okay with it...But you guys better not do anything weird or I'll kick your butts!" Cara broke into a smile. ~The night faded as their celebration dinner was heard by all the villagers.~ The End? ;)Category:Manga